Hot and Heavy
by Wolf-007
Summary: Nick/Renard. Hank walks in on Nick and Renard as they're starting to get hot and heavy.


**a/n: Written for a prompt on Grimm_Kink. This is cross-posted to Grimm_Kink, AO3 and my livejournal.**

Nick is grumpy when Wu tells him that their captain wants to see him. After a long evening of running around the city after one of his latest suspects, the last thing he wants to do is sit down and talk to Renard on a professional level. Talking to Renard on a personal level would be fine, but Nick is just not in the mood for a lecture.

The detective flings open the glass door and lets it slam shut behind him as he bypasses the uncomfortable wooden visitor chairs. Nick settles for leaning against the desk next to where Renard is sitting. Renard couldn't completely ignore Nick's presence even if he wanted too because the younger man keeps shifting restlessly.

The police captain keeps staring down at the file in his hand even though he's not reading it waiting for Nick to stop moving. As soon as Nick stops, Renard looks up at him to meet blue eyes. Nick doesn't seem nearly as annoyed as he had been when he first came into the office.

"Sorry." Nick apologizes.

"For what?" Renard asks. He leans back in his seat before locking his hands behind his head as he watches the Grimm.

"For whatever actions that got me here."

"How do you I don't want to reward you for something?"

Nick opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, doing a very impression of a fish. Renard can almost see the wheels turning in Nick's head as the detective turns this idea over in his head. Nick shakes his head as he comes to some kind of internal conclusion.

"You have never called me into your office to reward me." Nick announces. "I really don't think this is going to be the first time."

Renard just smiles. Nick is right, but Renard doesn't tell Nick that. Instead, he keeps one hand behind his head, and reaches the other to rest on the inseam of Nick's jeans just above Nick's knee. Renard's smile widens when Nick's breath visibly hitches.

"What if I missed you?" Renard asks.

Nick snorts. "You saw me before I left to follow up on those leads. That was only a couple of hours ago."

Renard pulls a little on Nick's leg. The detective allows himself to be manipulated until he is leaning against Renard's desk in between his captain's legs. Renard moves both his hands to Nick's hips and tugs him off the desk to be as close as possible. Nick braces his hands on the chair behind the captain's shoulders. He's about an inch away from Renard's face, but he waits for the older man to close the distance.

"I still missed you." Renard claims before closing the space.

Nick lets his eyes drift close as he loses himself in kissing his boss. It's not long before Renard's tongue is there against his mouth with a hint of teeth. Nick lets his lips part enough for Renard's tongue to slip into his mouth. Renard sees it as an opportunity to take over the kiss so he starts to nibble on Nick's lower lip. The Grimm lets out a little whimper and tries to get closer so he can press his growing bulge against something that will give him friction.

Renard slides his hands from Nick's hips to the back of his thighs so he can Nick onto his lap. Once up, Nick shifts to make to find a more comfortable position as well as give himself some desperately needed friction. He finds the best situation is straddling Renard. Neither man has been more grateful that Renard's office chair is the same solid wood as the visitors' chairs instead of being a rolling chair because those rolling office chairs simply weren't designed to hold two adult males at the same time.

At some point a bit later, they both pull back from the aggressive kissing to catch their breaths. The rational part of Nick's brain is trying to tell him that he should protest doing something like this at the office. Renard, as the instigator, certainly doesn't seem to mind the very non-professional behavior, but Nick just doesn't think its 100% right. At least, he thinks he should protest until one of Renard's hands is pressing against the waistband of Nick's jeans before dipping lower. All cognizant thought flies from Nick's head. He moans as he tried to get Renard to grip tighter or move his hand or just do something.

"Nick, there's something that I need to – AH!" Hank's voice interrupts.

Nick startles and almost goes flying out of the chair. He makes a point of not turning around to look at his partner in the face. He knows that he won't be able to keep a blush off his face. He keeps his hands braced on either side of Renard so he doesn't fall when his captain drops his hands. As Renard sighs, Nick drops his head almost to Renard's chest and tries to concentrate on breathing evenly.

"Detective Griffin." Renard greets, his voice comes out as a rumble that Nick can feel more than hear.

When Hank doesn't respond right away, Nick doesn't have to look to know that his partner must be standing there with his jaw dropped. He hasn't moved to slide off Renard and explain things to Hank, who really deserves an explanation, when the sound of booted footsteps halts at Renard's door. An exhale of laughter comes from the same definition.

Nick clambers off Renard to look past Hank, who's still staring at both of them in shock, to where Wu is leaning against the doorframe with an amused expression on his face.

"Finally." Wu declares sarcastically.

Hank's jaw snaps shut suddenly, and he still hasn't said anything yet. Wu rolls his eyes. The police sergeant enters the room only enough to grab Hank by the jacket, and drag him out of Renard's office.

"Come on." Wu orders as they get farther away.

"Where are we going?" Hank asks when he finally manages to put words together in his mind.

"To get drinks." Wu answers. "The captain has been staring at Nick he's a piece of black forest cheesecake all week, and I don't know about you, but I really don't want to watch the captain eat cheesecake."


End file.
